dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sins
What we are Photo Booth Library.jpg The Sins is an organzation created by Jericho Serizawa, by calling himself the voice of the voicless. Jericho grew tried of the Yakuza running the bussiness within the city poorly he feels he could do a better job by controling his own gang. This caused him to follow the words of Thomas Hobbes "People are born narutaly evil and must have an strong central goverment to control them. During this time period Jericho was able to take over Black Parade and go with war with Hero inc, the war was devasting that there as no winner leaving Leon and Jericho to both retreat. But after the long years Jericho had a new goal which was to take over New nexus along side him would be the Sins but who are these sins you wonder? Memeber Jericho Serizawa - Large (1).png|Jericho Vannocent Flint Hajime was born in District 1 twenty-one years ago on February 4th to Tazuna Nagakura and Alexandra Nagakure (Maiden Name: Martinez). As his father was a member of the mafia, Hajime was raised in the Yakuza Culture-- which means he knows how to live by the Yakuza's Code of Ethics. Becaue of his lineage, and his up-brining, Hajime idolizes the Yakuza Code, and has the utmost respect for it. Because of this idolization of this set of rules, Hajime's mindset goes to radical heights to protect the code of ethics-- going as far as murder and near torture just to enforce it. After becoming an Aniki and the Right Hand of the Kagemaru Clan, Hajime devotes his life to protecting his Chairman, Keyome, and bringing prosperity to the clan-- which is why he became a car salesman. He also tends to be the voice of reason among the Yakuza in his clan, as he has a more stable way of thinking-- as opposed to being too crazy, or too nonchelant. Golden FlameThe fire that Vannocent emits from his body is compared to the heat of a dieing star. With the core that is now his heart, it is a mixture of different metals that form a silver ball. Ragnainium/Ragnite ( Said to had been taken from a certain scientist), and even Adamantiumexrite reside as the outer coating of the core of his heart all mixed into one blend of metal to form something virtually industructble. But, along the middle core of the 'heart' is a whole in which the small generator is within. This Generator produces and picks up every bit of light within the area fuling the small fragments of heat into the core to fuel it with the monsterous heat. So the only viable weakness within the 'heart' would have to be the center piece where the small generator of the heart would be. Destorying that, may cause Vannocents body to combust and explode. Takeo Kaminari 0fd12794ab76b804ab938aa71a315855.jpg tumblr_nmrefpZ5Hb1u02rufo1_500.gif tumblr_mq1ujcuEM41s3zzn5o2_500.gif tumblr_misy1qQhur1s65gxso1_400.gif Growing up in the Kaminari Clan Takeo was a very lazy child always being forced to do something by his parents. He often chose to miss out on lessons and sleeping in the basement of Kaminari Castle. Takeo is the adopted brother of the current clan lord Raijin Kaminari. Kakashi took him in after he saw that Takeo's parents had a similar fate as Raijin's. Takeo looked to Raijin as an elder brother often times training with him and teaching him skills he learned from his grandfather. Takeo and Raijin were the best of friends that was until Raijin became clan lord which meant that he didn't have time to hang out with Takeo. Taken this to heart Takeo started to strike out on his own. On his 18th birthday upon unlocking his full Kaminari powers Takeo left the clan mastering his own form of Kendo. He soon looked for work as a merc making use of his training. During one mission Takeo was taken prisoner by an evil Oni giving him his cursed Bokuto. Now Takeo looks for work wondering the world. He has made a name for himself as The Unbroken Blade. Category:Organization Category:Directory Category:Information Category:The Obelisk King Category:The Sins